


Would you trust me?

by Ohwait_no



Series: His #1 fan [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Reader-Insert, Soft Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwait_no/pseuds/Ohwait_no
Summary: Peter finally decides on what to do.





	Would you trust me?

Two weeks passed since Y/N and Peter started dating. Everything has been perfect, each date was better than the last one, Y/N even had dinner with May and Peter a few times, and Peter with Y/N's mom as well.  
Ned was happy to have Y/N around, she was like another friend, but she also let him and Peter have their time alone.

Now Peter was hanging out at her place, both of them listening to music, Peter was laying on her bed and she was sitting on the floor with her laptop in her legs.  
She was writing about Spider-Man, as usual, and Peter took a look each few minutes to check on it.

"Do you think this is right?" She asked to him, while she showed him her work. It was a one shoot about how the reader wants Spider-Man to tell her who he was, but he has to save the day once again and he can't find the right moment to tell her.  
Peter pointed at some sentences.

"She shouldn't pressure him to tell her. It's a personal opinion, if I was hiding something, I probably wouldn't hide it from like... A romantic interest? If I hid it, there should be a reason behind it, right?"

"Yeah." Y/N nodded. She looked briefly at Peter, who was still focused on her fanfic. "If you hide something from me, it would have a reason behind it?" Peter looked down to her. He frowned, playing dumb.

"I don't think I would hide something from you. And even if I did, I think it would be because of something, right? Like... If I wanted to protect you."

She laughed, "I think I can protect myself, thanks."

"Of cooourse you can, but you are _my sweet girl_." He said as he reached her to kiss her forehead. As she was speechless, he asked him what was wrong.

"You've never called me sweet things." She blushed.

"Oh, I didn't, did I?" Y/N shaked her head no. "Well, guess I have to start right now, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't, _babe_." This time she kissed him on the lips shortly. They both smiled to each other and then Y/N continued to focus on her writing.

Peter knew what she meant. She knew he was hiding something, and even though she was trying to figure out who Spider-Man was, she wasn't after him. On the other side, she never talked to Peter about it. As he said, she probably was giving him his own space to think about if he should tell her, or if he should protect her instead. 

Truth was, no matter what he did, if a potential enemy knew his identity, Y/N would _still_ be in danger. If she knew who Spider-Man was, what were the odds of someone knowing that she had that information? He trusted her, he knew she wouldn't talk about it with anyone, well, except him and Ned. 

**Why was he so scared to tell her?**

"If I asked you to come at an odd place, late at night, would you come, no questions asked?" He needed to know.

"Peter, why-"

"Just answer, please."

She considered his question. "How late are we talking about?"

"Like, at 10 PM. But the place I'm talking about it's not too far from your place."

"Okay, I guess that yes?" 

"Then meet me at the rooftop of your building, tomorrow at 10 PM." He grabbed her hands, "I have something to show you."

She just nodded, and Peter stood up. He said he had to go, already, and as she walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye, Peter's worries started to fade. 


End file.
